


Meet the Energy Controller of Central City

by Kala_Kogane



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kala_Kogane/pseuds/Kala_Kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Cisco Ramon came to meet the Energy Controller known as Energonus AKA Kala Allen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Energy Controller of Central City

**Author's Note:**

> Kala Allen is my oc   
> I don't own The Flash

Kala Allen  
25  
brown hair and green eyes.  
hero name: Energonus   
family :  
\- Henry  ( dad in prison)  
\- Nora (mom murdered)  
\- Barry ( brother lives with)  
friends:  
-Caitlin  
-Cisco  
-Oliver  
-Felicity  
crush: Cisco Ramon  
Kala was walking around an Energy Plant were she works at when the Particle Accelerator exploded. The storm it created struck a lightning bolt in the Plant and the Plant exploded with her in it. Kala was blasted by an energy wave and it knocked her into a coma for 5 months. After she woke up Kala met Cisco and Caitlin and Kala started having a crush on Cisco. Kala had wanted to see her best friend Iris but was stopped when she had accidentally coughed and a blast of energy came out. That how she became Energonus.  
Metahuman or not: Metahuman  
job: helps at the energy plant. 


End file.
